1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for performing collective operations on a hybrid distributed processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can include multiple computing nodes. In a large multi-node system, each node has limited resources that can be used for inter-node communications. Propagation of information to all nodes in a large system can be a time critical problem.